Siempre a tu lado
by ryuzetsu
Summary: Natsu fue a un trabajo al cual tenia que capturar a un Dragon slayer que se parece a él, pero... Lucy después tener una pesadilla se encuentra con la noticia de que el murió, Pero... ¿Sera cierto? nadie quiere buscarlo y por eso ella abandona Fairy Tail. 3 meses antes de los juegos magicos, ella se une a Sabertooth, ¿Que pasara ahora? NaLu o StinLu Pasen y lean
1. previo

Te hice un troolface el fic empieza en el siguiente XD


	2. Si alguna vez

**Lo anterior solo fue algo así como un pequeño ensayo, lamento mucho la tardanza pero el fic en si comienza ahora:**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Fairy Tail le pertenece en su totalidad a Hiro Mashima-sensei,sama,kun y a veces troling.**

* * *

-acciones-

_-pensamientos-_

**OoOoOoOo** Cambio de escenario y tiempo

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

**SI ALGUN DIA… **

Una diminuta luna llena era rápidamente cubierta por las nubes, lo unico que se escuchaba era el silbido del viento y por las oscuras calles de una ciudad en ruinas, Lucy vestida con una gran capa negra caminaba con cierta intranquilidad.

-¿Cómo diablos es que termine en este lugar? – hace solo unas horas Lucy se encontraba acostada en su cama disponiéndose a conciliar el sueño. Y quien lo diría, ahora esta en uno ya que según su pensamiento en ningún lugar del mundo real debería existir un lugar tan oscuro y tan derruido como en el que se encontraba ahora. Aunque solo fuese un sueño ya empezaba a sentir algo de miedo y cuando eso sucede siempre tiende a dormirse hasta muy tarde y... esa no era una opción, Natsu regresaría por la mañana, de un extraño trabajo al cual fue solo.

-0-FLASHBACK-0-

Aquel día Lucy se encontraba sentada muy cerca de la barra del gremio, mientras desayunaba una malteada de chocolate acompañada de unas galletas charlaba amenamente con Mirajane.

La peliblanca le molestaba diciéndole: "Cada vez que los veos juntos parecen un hermosa pareja de enamorados, HiHi, solo les falta que caminen sujetándose por las manos"

- M-Mira-san… q-que estas d-diciendo Natsu y yo solo somos amigos… aparte de eso él… es como un niño que no entiende mucho de esas cosas - respondió con cierto nerviosismo, pero a quien diablos mentía Hace unos cuantos días comenzó a sentir "algo mas" que solo "amistad" hacia al mago de fuego.

Mirajane solo sonrío tiernamente al ver que sus palabras confundieron a su amiga que se había sonrojado.

-¡LUCY, LUCY! - era Natsu quien con sus cosas de viaje entro gritando alegremente el nombre de la rubia.

- HiHi… mejor los dejo solos, tal vez ahora Natsu confiese que esta locamente enamorado de ti Lucy-san – Mira la molesto por ultima vez antes de irse a conversar con Erza.

– Lucy eh venido a despedirme, saldré solo yo a una misión -

-¿P-Por qué? – El sonrojo de hace unos momentos desapareció como por arte de magia, él siempre le animaba a que lo acompañase junto a Happy a realizar trabajos.

En ese momento Natsu desenrollo sobre la barra. En la parte superior se veía el retrato de un sujeto de pelo negro revuelto y de unos profundos ojos celestes, extrañamente para Lucy, ese sujeto... se parecía mucho a Natsu pero una mirada malvada.

Por la captura de este

Dragón slayer se pagara la recompensa de:

10000000 Jewels

Mayor información en la posada "Yami" de Louen

En ese momento Natsu rápidamente enrollo el cartel y lo guardo entre sus cosas, Lucy aun no podía creerlo -¿10000000 Jewels... por esa persona? – una sensación escalofriante recorrió su cuerpo al recordar esos ojos.

-Natsu es una cantidad muy exagerada, ese tipo seguro es muy peligroso, por favor no vayas –

-"Se preocupada por mi" – Fue lo que paso por su mente, un pequeño sonrojo se dibujo sobre sus mejillas al tiempo que decía: -10000000 Jewels deberían ser suficientes para pagar muchos meses de tu renta ¿Verdad, Lucy?

- ¿Q-Qué?- balbuceo la rubia a quien se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta, ¿acaso escucho bien? Natsu gastaría toda su recompensa para pagar su renta -P-Pero... tu parte y la de Ha...

-No te preocupes por esas cosas, nosotros somos un equipo y... – Natsu se sonrojo a un mas mientras volteaba a mirar a otro lado - ... cuando regrese quiero decirte algo y estar siempre a tu lado.

-"_Decir", "Siempre a mi lado", ¿Acaso… en verdad se me declarara?_- Lucy se sonrojo como nunca antes en su vida, el rojo de un tomate se vería ridículo al lado de ella que hasta incluso empezó a salirle humo por la cabeza al recordar que vivió una situación parecida hace 7 años.

En ese instante el aterrador grito del maestro hizo asustar a ambos jóvenes que se habían quedado como unos idiotas.

-¡OYE MOCOSO APRESURATE QUE EL TREN YA VA A SALIR Y TE VA ABANDONAR!-

-¡D-Diablos, es cierto me atrase demasiado!, Ya-nee Lucy, volveré dentro de una semana por la maña… –Lucy lo abrazo con fuerza, en verdad ella no quería que él fuera y la dejara sola.

-Por favor no vayas… oh si vas… llévame a tu lado, no quiero separarme de ti –Lucy no comprendía el porqué estaba diciendo eso, pero en verdad muy dentro de ella tenía un mal presentimiento.

- Lo mas probable es que luchare contra ese tipo y saldré algo lastimado, pero… ¡Si tan solo "él" quizás sepa donde esta Ignnel! entonces no habrían heridas que me duelan y al mismo tiempo seria la recompensa más grande que haya recibido en toda mi vida.

Entonces ella lo soltó, el tono con el que el mago de fuego le hablo fue más que suficiente para tranquilizarla.

- Y para que estés más tranquila… - se llevo una de sus manos al pecho - ¡Yo Natsu Dragnnel juro que volveré a tu lado pase lo que pase!, - y antes de marcharse, él le regalo una última gran sonrisa que provoco un sonrojo sobre las mejillas de la rubia.

-0-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-0-

Lucy se detuvo en ese instante, cuando este sueño acabase, definitivamente ella se arreglaría con sus mejores ropas para verse mejor para él y…

Y en ese instante el ruido de unas maderas caer al piso o lo que fuese la hicieron voltear, un par de sombras con forma de personas empezaron a perseguirla, al notar el peligro empezó a correr desesperadamente como si su vida dependiera de aquello hasta que… de pronto choco contra las duras espaldas de alguien.

-Itteee! - chillo de dolor al tiempo que caía al suelo, al levantar la mirada lo vio era… -¡Natsu!- rápidamente se levanto y lo abrazo con fuerza, sabia que hasta en sus más retorcidos e incoherentes sueños él siempre la protegería.

Con uno de sus brazos, él se separo bruscamente de ella

– Natsu… - fue lo único que pudo susurrar, estaba en shock por la actitud de Natsu.

- Lucy... – susurro con algo melancolía mientras volteaba a verla, el cabello cubría sus ojos.

- Ya me canse de todo esto gusano - el tono con el que hablaba era frío y aterrador – se termino el juego de "amiguitos" entre nosotros dos, me canse de reír como un idiota al lado de todos esos estúpidos en Fairy Tail, de realizar trabajos... HuHu… con una inútil que no es capaz de protegerse a sí misma, sabes… el motivo por el que no te lleve es por que eres un estorbo. Deberías echarme al olvido, piensa que jamás estuve a tú lado, que nunca existió alguien llamado Natsu Drag...

El sonido de una bofetada se escucho en toda esa oscuridad.

-Como... ¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR TANTAS ESTUPIDECES Y MENTIRAS CON LA CARA Y VOZ DE NATSU! – definitivamente para Lucy ese no era Natsu, pero aun así esas palabras provocaron que su corazón le empezara a doler.

.

-Si algún día llegase a lastimar y matar a mucha gente, entonces quiero… que tú me mates.

Al escuchar eso lo miro una vez más y vio que él también estaba llorando, estaba sufriendo como si llevase una carga de culpa. Se acerco a Natsu, y al momento de llevar una de sus manos al rostro de Natsu… una gran luz blanca cegó sus ojos.

.

- Natsu… - se despertó con la mano extendida, se calmo al ver que estaba en su habitación que por cierto estaba algo oscura. Con lentitud se sentó sobre su cama – Solo fue un mal sueño… solo eso, pero…

_"Si algún día llegase a lastimar y matar a mucha gente, entonces quiero… que tú me mates"_

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de olvidar aquellas horribles palabras, se levanto, apenas y se arreglo salio corriendo en dirección al gremio, quería ver lo mas antes posible a Natsu

**OoOoOoO**

Mientras tanto en Fairy Tail…

Aunque ese día amaneció nublado, parecía ser un día normal en el gremio que hace 7 años era considerado el más fuerte. Gray desnudo como de costumbre era seguido por una Juvia con corazones por ojos que se imaginaba junto al creador de hielo, desnudos y haciendo… **(Censurado)**

Mas allá, escondidos tras las masetas de una planta, Gajeel y Levy discutían sobre que fue primero el huevo o… ¿el cangrejo?

Y reunidos en una mesa llena de comida, Happy, Charlie, Erza y Wendy, estaban almorzando.

-Esto es muy raro por que Natsu no me habrá llevado, siempre hemos sido inseparables desde que nos conocimos- preguntaba Happy mientras se metía a la boca un gran pescado.

-Cuando regrese le daré una paliza que nunca olvidara en su vida, toda esa enorme recompensa, solo para él y Lucy- Erza estaba muy molesta.

-Hace unos días escuche decir a Lucy-san que el tipo en ese trabajo se parecia mucho a Natsu-san, que la única diferencia entre ellos era ese pelo negro y el color de sus ojos – Hablo con cierto temor la Dragón slayer del cielo.

Todos los reunidos en esa mesa se quedaron pensativos ante las palabras de la pequeña, la descripción sobre el "pelo negro" hicieron que Erza y Happy recordaran en sus cabezas esa ocasión de "Memory Days" en la que Natsu se cambio el color de pelo para que no lo reconocieran.

.

Algo más apartado del resto… sentado sobre la barra, el maestro sujetaba una jarra de cerveza que extrañamente no la bebía, – _Natsu a estas horas ya debería estar aquí, ¿Acaso algo salio mal? O quizás…_

En ese instante

El eco de unos pasos se escucharon en todo el gremio, era Lahall, su cara reflejaba seriedad y a la vez algo de pesar, entre una de sus manos se le veía sujetar con fuerza un maletín negro.

**OoOoOoO**

-_"Fue solo un mal sueño… solo eso, no pasa nada con Natsu"_ - se repitió a si misma cientos de veces, mientras empezaba a subir por el sendero que conducía al lugar donde actualmente estaba Fairy Tail.

Cuando ya estaba a pocos metros del gremio, trago pesado al ver a varios miembros del concilio mágico en las puertas del gremio.

_-Ta-Tal vez Natsu se paso de la raya en ese trabajo, destruyo media ciudad, golpeo hasta el cansancio y dejar medio muerto a ese sujeto y ahora estos hombres lo trajeron con el fin de hacerle pagar por todos los daños_ – eso era lo que pensaba Lucy mientras una sensación de nerviosismo invadía su cuerpo.

Al momento de entrar, vio que todos estaban aglomerados formando un pequeño círculo alrededor de alguien, unos tenían cara de incredulidad, otros aun no podían creer lo que habían escuchado.

Haciéndose un espacio entre ellos, los ojos de Lucy se abrieron levemente por lo que vio, las temblorosas manos del maestro sujetaban la bufanda de Natsu que estaba algo chamuscada y con varias manchas de sangre.

-Lamento mucho la perdida, después de revisar cada uno de los escombros de Louen… lo único que encontramos de él fue eso.

Lahall salio en completo silencio de Fairy Tail.

.

-¡Voy a atrapar y matar con mis propias manos a ese tipo! –grito Gray que corría hacia la puerta, Gajjel también empezó a seguirlo en silencio. Cuando ambos magos ya estaban a un paso de salir del gremio… un enorme puño los aplasto contra el suelo.

- ¡Viejo suéltanos ahora mismo! – exclamo furioso el Dragón slayer del hierro al tiempo que trataba de zafarse.

- Nadie saldrá en busca de responsables - un aura aterradora rodeaba al maestro – la bufanda tiene la misma magia de…

**"**ACNOLOGIA**"**

Todos en el gremio sintieron miedo al escuchar ese nombre, inclusive Gray y Gajjel se calmaron.

- ¡Mierda! – susurro con ira Guildartz al momento que apretaba con fuerza los puños – Natsu… esta muerto, no podemos hacer nada mas que aceptar esa realidad – el maestro trataba de no quebrarse, Wendy soltó un sollozo ahogado, Charlie no se decidía a quien consolar o a Happy o a su ama, pero de igual manera también estaba afecta como los demás que empezaban a llorar y maldecir. Lucy por su parte recogiendo del suelo la bufanda de Natsu lentamente salio del gremio, susurrando amargamente - mentiroso… eres un maldito mentiroso.

** Continuara…**

**=0=0=0=0**

**Fairy tail ending 14 (Como amo ese ending =D)**

**=0=0=0=0**

_Si has leído hasta aquí otra vez (Me inclino como el hombrecito del teatro) "Arigato Godaimasu". Gracias por los Review_


	3. Una carta

**Disclaimer:**

**Fairy Tail le pertenece en su totalidad a Hiro Mashima-sensei,sama,kun y a veces fanservisero.**

* * *

-acciones-

_-pensamientos-_

**OoOoOoOo** Cambio de escenario y tiempo

* * *

**CAPITULO II**

**UNA CARTA **

Una torrencial lluvia acompañada de muchos truenos se había desatado sobre Magnolia, sentada al borde del río y al frente de su casa, Lucy sujetaba con fuerza la bufanda que ya se había limpiado por la fuerza con la que caía el agua.

"¡Yo Natsu Dragnnel juro que volveré a tu lado pase lo que pase!"

"Natsu… está muerto, no podemos hacer nada más que aceptar esa realidad"

-Mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso… eres un maldito mentiroso- No paro de repetir esas palabras desde que salio del gremio. Quería odiarlo con todo su corazón, quería hacerlo desaparecer de su mente por mentiroso y por no cumplir su juramento.

Pero…

¡Tú eres la única mentirosa en este lugar! – Fue lo que se grito a si misma, para que engañarse con sentimientos de odio hacia él, sentimientos que no existían en su corazón.

Ella se levanto y tratando de contener las lágrimas en sus ojos comenzó a caminar a su casa, al momento de abrir la puerta el sobre de una carta cayo al suelo…

_-Seguro la casera la envío, como un ultimátum de que si no pagase la renta de este mes me echaría de la casa – _Lucy empezó a subir las gradas que llevaban al segundo piso.

_-"Renta de este mes"-_ pensó con nostalgia la rubia que ya estaba frente a la puerta de su habitación, toco con cierto miedo la manija… al abrirla quería verlo de nuevo, sentado sobre el sillón, sonriéndole como de costumbre, diciéndole "Bienvenida Lucy, este trabajo es perfecto para pagar la renta de este mes"

Pero ahora... al abrirla no había nadie, la ventana estaba cerrada todo… estaba… completamente ordenado, tal y como lo dejo antes de salir al gremio.

- Pero que tonterías estás pensando, él… ya no estará nunca mas a tu lado – sentencio la rubia al tiempo que empezó a leer el remitente pero en vez de eso habían en negro que decían:

**Le pedimos perdón e imploramos su comprensión por la tardanza de 2 días con la que llego su carta, por problemas en las vías que conectan Magnolia y Louen el tren no pudo llegar a tiempo.**

Lucy rápidamente abrió la carta, y aunque estuviese escrita con mala caligrafía igualmente comenzó a leerla

**-0- LEIDA CON LA VOZ DE NATSU -0-**

_Para mi querida Lucy_

_Cuando leas esto probablemente yo ya esté muerto, perdón… por favor perdóname por no regresar a tu lado y prométeme que no mostraras ni hablaras de esto con nadie en nuestro gremio._

_Ese tipo me da miedo, su voz, su olor, su rostro, su elemento son los mismos que yo. Él comenzó a hablar estupideces diciéndome que era mi verdadero "yo", que por culpa de Ignnel nos separamos, que ansía a convertirse en un rey, de un banquete de dragones, demonios y humanos… Incluso después de derrotarme me dijo amenazadoramente, Te daré otra oportunidad más para recapacitarlo, pero… si es que yo tratase de escapar, no solo destruiría la ciudad en la que estoy, me perseguiría hasta Magnolia y… y dijo… que frente a mis ojos los mataría uno a uno._

_Si algo les pasara, si algo malo te pasara a ti, yo… jamás me lo perdonaría, es por eso que si voy morir moriré luchando, no permitiré que nadie de nuestro gremio salga lastimado por mi culpa._

_Ante de irme de dije "cuando regrese quiero decirte algo y estar siempre a tu lado.", perdón no podré cumplir con lo segundo pero con lo primero si, aunque será algo distinto a lo que planee decirte._

_Lucy… por haber sido mi compañera de equipo… gracias. Por permitirme haberme convertido en tu mejor amigo… gracias. Por soportar mi conducta infantil y los destrozos que cause en aquellos trabajos que hicimos juntos… gracias. Y por haber aparecido en mi vida y haberle dado una razón más para vivir, gracias… en verdad te lo agradezco enormemente._

.

.

-Natsu… - Fue lo único que pudo susurrar, unas lágrimas cayeron sobre el papel.

.

_Lucy ya va amanecer_

_Recuerda, cada uno de nosotros tiene fortalezas y debilidades, Fairy Tail y tú son un claro ejemplo para mí. Es por eso que te encargo que cuides a Happy… mi hijo, nunca olvides darle siempre un pescado por las mañanas. _

_AHHH! Esto es importante, nada de alcohol hasta los 21, el exceso puede pasarte factura de aquí unos años y aparte de eso no quiero que bebas como Cana, aunque… no se porque te lo digo tú no eres así._

_Sobre los chico, JeJe, no se mucho acerca de eso, pero… es normal que te intereses en ellos, solo… solo no te enamores de un tipo malo, encuentra alguien como yo._

_Lucy… se fiel a ti misma, ¡Ten un nuevo sueño, y ten confianza para volverlo realidad!_

_Lucy… hay tantas, tantas, tantas cosas que quisiera escribirte, quisiera que ahora mismo estés a mi lado pero mí tiempo se acabó, y aunque ya es tarde para esto… te amo Lucy, te amo con todo mi corazón._

_._

_. _

-Natsu… yo…– Abundantes lágrimas corrían por su mejillas, abrazo con fuerza aquel pedazo de papel – ¡también te amo! – grito antes de caer llorando al piso.

**OoOoOoO**

1 Mes más tarde…

Un cielo completamente nublado que amenazaba con llover no era impedimento para que en su cementerio, una muchacha de baja estatura y pelo azul ponga un ramo de rosas rojas al pie de una tumba. Esta tenia forma de dragón, uno con sus alas completamente desplegadas, como si estuviese a punto de volar, en la inscripción debajo de la estatua se leía:

**Natsu Dragnnel**

**"Salamander"**

**Año X791**

**Tú eres el fuego que siempre**

** Iluminara el camino de Fairy Tail**

- Natsu… ya han pasado 31 días desde que nos enteramos de tu muerte, 24 días desde que ella se fue del gremio junto a Happy, diciendo "Me tomare un tiempo a solas, quiero conocer como son las personas de este mundo" – Levy miro con tristeza la tumba - Fairy Tail ya no es como solía ser, aunque… poco a poco estamos volviendo a nuestras vidas cotidianas.

Nuestro gremio últimamente ha estado muy tranquilo, de vez en cuando pequeñas peleas se desatan, solo, cuando alguien pronuncia tu nombre. Por otro lado Gray y Juvia han formado su propio equipo, hace unos cuantos días atrás Jellal se unió a nuestro gremio aunque ahora se hace pasar por Mistogan. Nuestra ex-siempre alegre Mirajane perdió su sonrisa, ahora actúa como solía ser antes de la supuesta "muerte" de Lissana.

-Y por último yo... también hice un nuevo equipo junto a Gazille y Lily, …hihi… aunque él se volvió más cerrado con el resto, deberías verlo cuando está a mi lado, siempre amable, siempre protegiéndome, hasta incluso cumpliendo mis pequeños caprichos, seguro te burlarías de él.

- Sabes… - la peliazul se dio media vuelta hacia atrás – Guildartz, Laxus, Mirajane, Erza y Jellal, juraron que en tu honor recuperarían el título del "más fuerte" que hace 7 años era nuestro.

La chica empezó alejarse lentamente de aquel lugar, dentro de ella había un pequeño presentimiento de que algo muy grande iba pasar en esos "juegos", algo que iba a cambiar el mundo.

-¿Lu-chan donde estas ahora, te encuentras bien? –

El cielo sobre Magnolia comenzó a despejarse, y los rayos del sol comenzaron a volver a iluminar a esa ciudad que también empezaba a volver a ser como antes.

**OoOoOoO**

Mientras tanto, las puertas del gremio número uno de toda Fiore fueron violentamente destruidas. Los magos veían impresionados como de una estela de humo, un gato azul con alas y una rubia vestida con una gran capa negra y una bufanda en su cuello, gritaba a viva voz…

- Yukino, ¡¿dónde está Yukino Aguria!?

A lo cual la maga en mención, se le acerco con cierta calma hasta tenerla frente a frente.

- ¿Tienes algún problema o asunto conmigo?- Yukino estaba molesta por el alboroto que la rubia había causado.

- Tus llaves- Respondió Lucy mientras enseñaba las suyas.

** Continuara…**

**=0=0=0=0**

**Fairy tail ending 14 (Amo ese ending =D)**

**=0=0=0=0**

_Si has leído hasta aquí (Me inclino como el hombrecito del teatro) Arigato Godaimasu. Si te gusto por favor déjame un Review, _

_Tal vez te estés preguntando porque "La despedida cruel y Luego esta". La primera es una especie de sueño premonitorio que se dará y Sting tendrá su momento con Lucy, y aparte de eso ya quiero llegar a esa parte XD _


End file.
